


Blue meets Brown

by grjffinsblake



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prison, Prisoner!Bellamy, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grjffinsblake/pseuds/grjffinsblake
Summary: Based off the prompt: Clarke is a doctor who works in a prison and Bellamy is an undercover cop posing as a prisoner. They first meet because he gets into a fight and is injured and Clarke notices he isn’t like the other inmates.Requested by anon on my tumblr @bellamyblakearms.





	Blue meets Brown

The first time he entered the small medical room, the one the prison had given Clarke, she had a feeling that there was something about him. She had no idea why she felt this way, but other than that, she noticed he was good looking. With his curly dark hair that was almost falling into his eyes, olive skin tone, and freckles all over his face. For some reason, the little laceration on his cheekbone made him look even better than he already did.

He didn’t talk much at first, not when he walked into the room, and especially not when he was sitting on the medical bed as Clarke was cleaning his wound. She was used to silence; Actually, she never spoke with prisoners about anything other than their health. But she couldn’t stop herself from talking to him.

"So," she began as she dabbed the gash with a cotton pad of disinfectant. "What’s your name?" 

The prisoner snorted a bit and wanted to shake his head, but Clarke held him in place.

"Shouldn’t you know that, doctor?" he teased. 

Clarke swept her stare from his wound to his eyes. Blue met brown. The moment he raised one of his eyebrows, she knew that she was looking into them for too long, so she dropped her gaze back to his laceration and continued cleaning it.

"I know the name that’s written on the folder, but that doesn’t mean that it’s your name." 

He didn’t answer and she wouldn’t force him to either. Instead, she got up, grabbed his folder and wrote down why he needed medical treatment. It wasn’t like he really needed it, but somehow she wanted to see him again.

"You’re done for today. The wound is clean for now, but you have to come back in-" The door slammed closed and Clarke spun her head around. He was gone.

# # # # # # # # # # 

She didn’t expect him to come back, especially not after he hadn’t listened to what she was telling him a week ago, but he did. 

They didn’t talk though, she didn’t want to get disappointed again, even if it was stupid of her to be disappointed by not having a conversation with a prisoner. But, the feeling that Clarke had at their first meeting never left her and she really wanted to figure out what exactly caused this emotion. 

This time, Clarke had to inspect and take care of his right hand, since he had an open wound on it. She really wanted to ask him what happened, but she already decided that she wouldn’t. No need to get too close to a prisoner. She was here for her job and for nothing else. Sure, it was risky, especially with some of the inmates that were in this prison, but she wanted this since her father died in jail because the doctor wasn’t able to save him. That’s why she was here and wanted to try her best for each one of them, even though some of them were real criminals and did really bad things in the past.

"Bellamy." 

By the sound of his voice, she stopped working and looked up, only to find him already looking at her. Brown met blue, this time. Clarke had no idea how long they were looking into each other’s eyes, but at one point he sent her a light smile which brought her back to reality. She cleared her throat and fixed her gaze on his hand again.

"Right," she replied before she started bandaging it. "Well, Bellamy…" she looked at him for a second, only to find him peering at her again, whereas, she shook her head lightly and turned her attention back to his wound. "You can call me Clarke."

# # # # # # # # # # 

The third time he walked into the medical room, he greeted her with a smile on his face. She didn’t know why he was in such a good mood considering he had yet another lesion, this time on the left cheek. Clarke really wanted to focus on cleansing his wound and doing her best work, but he was distracting her by complimenting her hair, her eyes and telling her that she always was working in a gentle way. She knew that she was blushing, so in that moment, she decided that she needed to get a new cotton and got up, walked to the counter, turned around and grabbed the disinfection spray. 

Clarke was probably taking way too long putting the liquid on the cotton pad, and when she felt his chest against her back she knew she was right. Didn’t change anything. She still leaned back against him, melting into his touch, but the fact that a correctional officer was standing outside reminded her that this wouldn’t end good for him.

"Bellamy…" she said softly. "Too close."

Just when he took two steps backwards, her assistant came in. "Sorry, uhm… the next patient is outside, Dr. Griffin." Clarke granted her a soft smile and motioned to her that she could sent the next inmate in, within a few minutes. The assistant nodded and left the room. 

Clarke turned back to Bellamy who was already making his way out of the room and before she could tell him to take care of his hand and himself, he turned his head around and sent her a light grin. 

"Bye, Clarke."

# # # # # # # # # # 

She should’ve told him to take care of himself.

The very next day, two correctional officers busted into her room, steadying Bellamy who was unable to walk himself by the pain he was going through. He looked bad, really bad. His face was beaten up, covered in blood and had wounds on his cheeks and forehead. But, that wasn’t the worst of it.

Clarke immediately told her assistant to bring her everything she needed to stitch him up. He had a wound on his stomach that was still bleeding. Only by looking at it, she knew that some other inmate had driven a knife into his stomach. She could only hope that no organs were punctured or infected.

The correctional officers laid him down on the medical bed, whereupon, Bellamy let out a hiss. Clarke was worried and she shouldn’t feel as nervous as she was, but she couldn’t help it. Thankfully, her assistant told the officers to leave the room and get information of who did this to him. Meanwhile, Clarke was trying to stop the bleeding, but also trying to keep him awake.

"Stay with me, okay? Don’t close your eyes, Bellamy, just keep them open, yeah?" she pleaded.

She turned her head around as her assistant made their way towards her and handed her everything she needed.

"Dr. Griffin, he’s falling asleep, you-" 

Clarke cut her off. "You know enough, right?" The assistant widened her eyes but nodded before Clarke got up from the chair and gestured for her to sit down. Her assistant didn’t ask her what she needed to do, because she knew, and Clarke was thankful for that. Right now, she just wanted to make sure that Bellamy would stay awake.

She took another chair and sat down next to the bed, closer to where his head was placed on the pillow, eyes just slightly opened. 

"Hey…" she pushed his hair out of his face and placed her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes soon after that which made her start panicking. "No, no… Bellamy, come on, open your eyes, please."

He didn’t. 

# # # # # # # # # # 

Hours passed since she and her assistant sanitized his wound and stitched him up. Clarke was currently sitting on the chair, near his head again, still cleaning his face as much as she could. He did look better than before, that was good, but he hadn’t opened his eyes yet. 

In the first hours after they finished their work, she tried to figure out who Bellamy was and why he was in prison, but everything she could find out about him was that he had a little sister, and as a doctor in prison, she had to call the inmate’s family, so she did. What she didn’t expect was his sister to be completely confused that he was in prison. All she knew was that her brother was usually working as an undercover cop and told her that this would be the only reason why he was there. 

So, the feeling she had about him in the very beginning was reasonable. Bellamy wasn’t here as a prisoner, but as an undercover cop. 

Clarke had no idea if some of the prisoners knew that and beat him off because of that, or if it was for another reason, but when he started opening his eyes slowly, she didn’t care about any of that anymore.

She smiled hesitantly as she pushed his hair out of his eyes again. "You’re awake…" she whispered as Bellamy just spluttered. "Hey, I was really worried about you, okay?" 

He just smiled at her and closed his eyes again but blinked them open seconds later. 

"Don’t ever shock me like that again." 

"I wish I could, but-" She didn’t let him finish the sentence.

"You’re an undercover cop? I know." 

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows a bit, but it didn’t take him long to figure out how she knew. He wasn’t dumb, they had to call one’s family if anything happened to the prisoners, so he didn’t question her any further. He just returned the smile. And even if she knew she was crossing a line, she still reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Promise me that you’ll get out of here and never come back again once you finish whatever you have to do." He shook his head and was about to say something, but she cut him off again. "Promise me." 

Bellamy let out a little laugh and replied to her with something she didn’t expect him to say. "I wish I could say yes, but that would only mean I wouldn’t see you again." 

Clarke had to blink a few times to fully take in what he just said. He wanted to see her again and, well, she didn’t want him to leave but she didn’t like it either; he got beaten up so often. No, he had to leave as soon as possible. 

"Then I’ll come with you," His eyes widened and he shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but she didn’t let him. "I’ll come with you, because I want to see you again, too and…" she trailed off, not sure if she should really speak out her mind, but she also knew that if she wouldn’t, he wouldn’t understand her. "I want to be with you."

Bellamy didn’t say anything, made no comment, just closed his eyes with a grin on his face as he squeezed her hand. And that was enough for Clarke, because she knew what it meant.

They would be with each other.


End file.
